


Peter Parker, you little...

by Forthelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Doctor Pepper, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is not amused, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tont Stark thinks Peter is hilarious, Tony Stark Has A Heart, uncle bruce banner, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore
Summary: Just some random drabbles that involves a lot of Peter’s antics, that I couldn’t quite form a one shot around!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Doctor Pepper

Peter choked, his hand coming up to cover the lower half of his face as he stared at Pepper Potts. Tony, having heard the mild explosion from his mentee, turned to check what had caught the spiderlings attention. 

And for a moment he couldn’t spot exactly what had caused the cackling fit that had overtaken the teenager he had become so fond of. Then his eyes landed on his fiance, and he knew.

“Doctor Pepper,” Peter cackled,one hand moving to grab his ribs as the other happened to crush a can of the exact beverage. Tony, for the life of him, couldn't figure out which he found more hilarious. The fact that Peter was currently spluttering about, heaving deep breaths as another fit overtook him. Or the absolutely unamused glance Pepper had thrown his way.


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You won’t,” Bruce snapped. Tears had pooled in the corner of his own eyes, but a glint of determination and desperation settled into the man’s green eyes. “Because we aren’t going to let that happen.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark.” Numb, bony hands wrapped around Tony’s wrist. Tears plucked at the tired brown eyes that watched his face. “Please...it’s okay.”

But it wasn’t. 

It would never be okay, because his kid was sick. And not the type of sick that equated to sniffles and a slight fever. But the kind of sick he couldn’t recover from without some serious medical treatment and advancement. And of course, as soon as Tony had found out, he had rushed down to Bruce’s lab and begged for his help.

“Anything new?” Tony whispered one particularly bad night. He had just managed to get both Peter and Morgan down for bed—the latter being far easier than the first. 

“No big break through,” Bruce shook his head, dragging a hand down his face. He swallowed heavily as the news settled between the two. Bruce never particularly enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. It had always left a bad taste in his mouth. “How was he today? It sounded pretty quiet up there.”

“He had an episode after breakfast.” Tony swallowed heavily leaning forward. “Went to stand up and just...completely collapsed. It was like all of his muscles…”

“Just stopped,” Bruce whispered softly. “Kind of expected….when was the last time he had a CT of his head?”

“Two weeks ago.” The inventor leaned back resting his hands over his chest. “The gap was a little bigger...by about an eighth of a millimeter. They wouldn’t tell me what that meant for Pete...but it's more with that one than it had been with any of the ones before.”

“The clock is ticking, Stark.” The voice had cackles just behind his ear. But Tony couldn’t focus on thay, because his kid was falling. 

“I see,” Bruce whispered. A look of despair worked its way onto his face. He had known Tony for a long, long time—long before the inventor had found the curly haired kid begging for a bit of money on the street. He had been there when Tony offered the kid a few bucks to clean his garage. And when the inventor had left his research on a bench, Peter had found it and pointed out a mistake. 

“This sucks,” Tony whispered as tears pricked his own eyes. “This...I can’t Bruce...I can’t” His voice choked on his words as the worst images sunk into his head.

“You won’t,” Bruce snapped. Tears had pooled in the corner of his own eyes, but a glint of determination and desperation settled into the man’s green eyes. “Because we aren’t going to let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may elaborate more on this piece later, but I haven’t decided yet :)


End file.
